Siege of Leinatown
The Siege of Leinatown, alternatively known as Operation Thunder, was known to be the final Engagement in the Gorgelous Campaign during the Third World War begining on September 7th, and Ending on September 9th, of 2025. The Operation was done by the United Armed Federated Military forces in an attempt to finaly drive the Europeans off of Gorgelous Island. Its purpose was to prevent the Escape of the Irish and Italian Brigades and finally reclaim Gorgelous Island after 2 long years of warfare. Prelude In the fall of 2019, after a massive Forged U.S Invasion of Paris, The Continental's declared war on the U.S, by driving them out of Portugal, Invading and occupying the Northern, Southern and Eastern coasts of the nation, driving there militaries both East and West. As the months passed after the fall of Washington D.C, the Continentals discovered Zero's hiding spot located on Gorgelous Island, which later became a site for war for the A.E. The United Armed Federation forces were overwhelmed by this sudden move and because of the newly constructed Stonehenge that was designed by Euro Industries, and constructed in the central heart of Gorgelous Island, had no air support. The Europeans attack was successful and the U.A.F were pushed to the eastern coastline. After a year of successful operations from the United States, mostly thanks to the so-called "Zero ", Leinatown then encountered a period of failures, during the U.S counter-attack. Though paris's decisions were correct during pivotal battles, Gorgelou's forces were simply being out-done by the U.A.F Eventually, the Europeans had lost Stonehenge along with Continental Dodger followed by Hunter a couple of weeks after, leaving both the Irish and the Italian brigades of the A.E forces on Gorgelous leaderless. The U.A.F military broke through the last European defense line of of Gara Corridor, thus allowing an all-out liberation of Leinatown. Battle 'Battle of Leinatown' As the A.E forces starts to weaken heavily on Gorgelous Island, the United States pulled out permits, navy forces, ground forces, and air forces from Orga and sailed with dozens of U.N.A.F.S carriers. The floatilla then sailed around southern Gorgelous and up to the coast of Leinatown. Upon moving closer, the U.S generals and commanders learned that they should destroy the main bridges of Leinatown, which were allowing the European ground forces to reinforce from various areas of Leinatown. The U.S officially commenced Operation: Thunder, and began to lay siege on Leinatown on September 9th, 2025. An U.S fleet surrounded Leina Bay and shelled the city as an amphibious force moved past the municipal area and up the near by land fill. Zero was tasked with destroying St Yarzan Bridge and all tactically important bridges were eventually disabled. The U.S main armor force came in from the west to attack Norton Bridge while the U.S air powers struck vital targets within the city. All civilians in the city were moved into bomb shelters by the United Armed Federation forces who have fled the A.E military. After a long battle that lasted from September 7th, to September 9th, all of the local A.E resistance either were killed or surrendered, thus marking the liberation of Leinatown, and the end of the Gorgleous Campaign. 'Final air showdown' Soon after the fighting on the ground had subsided, Zero, the top ace of the United Armed Federal Airforce, was engaged over the skies of Leinatown by the legendary Euro Squadron, whom Harrison followed secretly behind. As a last stand of Gorgelous Island the squad attacked. However, after a ferocious battle, Zero and New Harrison finally manages to shoot down all enemy fighters. The leader of the squadron, Euro 9, was killed in action, while the fate of the other pilots were left unknown, although they are also very likely to be killed in action. Aftermath After a ferocious battle, Leinatown was back under the control of the United States Military. With many of the military leaders dead from all around the Island, including the Irish Supreme Commander, the surviving A.E garrisons that were left on the Island afterwotrs had capitulated to U.S later in the day. The Gorgelous Campaign was officially over, though a final battle was to be held In the Mediterranean on Devest Island. Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:World War III Category:The American Theater Category:Gorgelous Island Campaign‎ Category:2025 Category:Engagements of World War III